Lelouche and the Soul Forge
by GeassKing101
Summary: What if there was no geass, instead there were anima weapons,these weapons could change reality, Do things that no technology could do.   how will Lelouche cope when he finds out his's Is a pizza loving girl named C.C.  slight Bleach-Elemental Gelade Cros
1. Chapter 1

do not own any Code Geass original characters, but I do own my OC's

What if there was no Geass, But instead, There were soul weapons.

Weapons that bound to their user, weapons that could bend time and space, make things possible that people would say were impossible. Weapons that could... turn into extremely attractive people.

''Talking''

'_Thinking_'

**{Skills, spells, special moves etc,} **\Name of Skills, spells, special moves because they either to be in Spanish or Latin or Japanese, this will show them in English\

[Telepathic]

There I stood, A man standing on a mountain of corpses, CC Gleaming in my hand Covered in blood and Gore, little to my right was Dread, the snow white hair and stained red with blood and his signature maniac, Psychopathic, demonic smile on his face His emerald eyes gleamed With a lust for battle, on his shoulder rested Kata, she seemed to be singing while covered in blood, to my left was my little brother Rolo and around his neck Tempus Dia, \Time Goddess\ Ticking away like she usually does, Behind me I could hear the coughing of Kallen While Sarah is patting her on the back.

This was only the beginning, many more will die and at the end of this road of corpses will be one final corpse mine or his. The Two people that can answer that question, one is watching from high above,

The other one in another dimension.

I will never forget that day when I found myself in Anima Imus \Soul Forge\ That day I gained the power to save or destroy this world.

I chose to do both,

And make this world a new...

\ANIMIA\

''He he he he he...only 20 seconds per move'' said a Britannia noble to his old man of an opponent as he absentmindedly Cleaned his nails ''Huh.. what, But I' ."the man was cut short as the Noble said "no buts, it's not my fault you take so long'' It looked like the poor old man was about to give up between doors were flung open revealing two teenagers, one with blue spiky hair and a stupid smile, the other is completely opposite, he had raven hair and amethyst eyes that almost peered into the soul. ''I believe this is my game'' said the raven haired teenager the old man applied about the chair in fact is quite happily that his 'replacement' I've finally gotten their.

The Britannian noble couldn't help but stare in the first couple of seconds then he realized what that he's looking at his real opponent,

''What is this, my opponent is a mere schoolboy'' He said with a smirk "this will be no fun''...

…...Eight minutes 22 seconds later

''Aagh!'' he gasped ''How can this be?'' His left eye started to twitch a mixture of horror and disbelief upon his face.

''Well that was boring'' Lelouche said as they walked out of gambling house

''Yeah, you broke your record to ''Rivalz said as he pulled on his helmet ''maybe you should go up against those elevens they're different from us''

''Who knows, maybe sometime'' Lelouche sighed as he crawled into the Sidecar

_'How are they different from us Rivalz? Just because they not a Brit doesn't mean they're any better or worse than us_' He thought as he picked up a book,

''To all citizens of area 11 it is I, Clovis di Britannia, ruler of area 11,

I am sad to say that this day many loyal soldiers were loss in a terrorist atta-'' Lelouche looked up upon a building to see his older half-brother Clovis.

Clovis went on rambling about terrorists and dying soldiers, truthfully he didn't care

''-So let us all have a moment of silence for those brave souls are lost this day'' he felt like he wanted to barf in the sidecar. He just went back reading his book mumbling something to himself.

''Come on Rivalz, let's go''

''What about the moment''

''They're dead Rivalz, praying for them won't bring them back to life''

''Eesshh that's dark buddy''

''Not dark is just the way I see it''

''Man, you're a realist in the flesh aren't you''

''No I just have a narcissistic, pessimistic, realistic, Attitude.'' He said as his voice dripped with sarcasm

''Well I'm not going to fight you on the narcissistic part''

''Hey''

Rivalz chuckled as they got on the highway.

Apparently Rivalz got the idea to go through the ghetto for shortcut,

Little after we had a semi on our asses, little did I know that they would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

''Talking''

'_Thinking_'

**{Skills, spells, special moves etc.**} \Name of Skills, spells, special moves because they are either in Spanish, Latin or Japanese, this will show them in English\

_[Telepathic]_

. I do not own any Code Geass original characters, but I do own my OC's

Chapter 2

Jeremiah pov

Jeremiah Gottwald walks through the halls of the mobile command center to the nightmare hanger.

Clovis ruler of area 11, just given the command for all troops to be deployed, objective, Retrieve a stolen gas chamber. The gas chamber was located on the truck that was currently operated by terrorists,

As he walked into the hangar his lieutenant Viletta Nu was climbing into her own knightmare, he quickly followed the example as he waited his turn to launch he pulled out a locket that was around his neck, Opening it three faces stared back at him, The late empress Marianne the flash, and her two children the Lelouche and Nunnally vi Britannia, sighing he closed it and put it back into his shirt remembering that day Was like eating something extremely better to him,

_'I've already lost one master I won't lose another or fail for that matter, no, I won't ever fail like that again, This day I will kill the very same traders that assassinated Lady Marianne, Yes , every one of them I kill the closer i get to redeeming myself for that failure I'll take revenge not only for her but for Master Lelouche and young lady Nunnally as well' _

Lelouche pov

''Hey Lelouche?''

''Yes Rivalz,''

''Back when you were playing that chess game why did you move the king first?''

''Because if the King does not lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow"

Rivalz looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye for a split second before he heard the truck coming up from behind him, blaring its horn.

Hearing his friend curse under his breath Lelouche felt the pull as his friend quickly turns to avoid the oncoming truck, unfortunately he did not turn fast enough.

The truck veered and went down to the parking lot crashed into one of the open gate with the subsystem.

Quickly getting up to look Lelouche saw where the truck had crashed, but something was odd, that's when he saw it,

The shimmer\glowing portion of air above of the truck during his friend mutter ''Aw crap we have flat'' Lelouche decided he'd have a look after telling his friend.

Has he made his way down the people muttering stuff around him, it was still there the glow, shimmer whatever was, As he climbed the when he got to the top latter,

{I found you, my….} he heard a girls voice, it was faint, but he was sure he heard it, the truck shook to life, He was thrown in at it did, He landed on his back stunned with the air knocked out of him, it took him a few minutes to recover after resume to get it back up onto his knees he took a close look around, the truck was bare except for some strange container it looked air tight. After closely examining his surroundings he heard something up from the cab, Quickly ducked behind the container as a redheaded woman, As she walked took off her oversized jacket dropping on the ground She climbed up a metal staircase which Lelouche did not see before Into a metal contraption which he immediately recognized as...A KNIGHTMARE! It was preposterous, unrealistic, something out of a B-rated cliché

Yet he accepted the only possible answer he was trapped on a truck that was piloted by terrorists after the knightmare left He put his brain into overdrive first thing he tried to uses his cell phone To call Rivalz,

No service is what his phone showed quickly thinking _'Judging from the darkness from the air vents and the roughness of the road we're in the underground railway' _quickly he knew he had to get out.

However that's the only thing he was able to think before there was a sudden jar

Again he fell to the floor this time doing a somersault knocking the wind out of him. The time he was able to recover his breath He noticed the doors were open, quickly moving towards the doors He was going to Meet up with his friend before anything else happened however be for being able to get the gas tank He had Someone yell

"Get away from that thing'' turning around just in time for his face to be introduced to Speakers boot, For the third time that day he got the wind knocked out of him by the floor, quickly getting up to face this assailant he noticed he was an a foot soldier in the Imperial Army, Turning quickly the soldier spoke'

"Why are you doing this you're just killing innocent people!''

Annoyed beyond extreme Lelouche spoke in a dead serious voice

''First of all I don't know that thing is second I'm not a terrorist'' Then as he stepped out of shadows ''Third the only people who should kill others were to be killed''

''Lelouche'' it was barely a whisper barely loud enough to hear the Lelouche suddenly recoiled at his name Thoughts start going through his head hearing the sound releasing air the bottom are the soldiers mask came off bridging of the tick off a helmet the soldier spoke

''It's me, Suzaku'' Lelouche was dumbfounded.

To find his old friend here in this setting, I was like, one in 1 trillion chance of but of course he was happy he could see his old buddy that was the brother he never had.

"Suza-"Lelouche didn't have a chance to finish because at that moment gas pod opened.

In one swift movement Suzaku jumped at his old friend put his mask over Lelouche's face, but it wasn't gas was a green haired girl.

Getting up from under Suzaku's arm Lelouche and picked up the sleeping girl and gently laid her on the floor. She was wearing a female Prisoner's outfit.

"Does this look like poison gas to you?" Lelouche asked as he turned to his old friend

"Nope that's weird to me the debriefing."

"Then they lied, it was present this just try and cover up some experiment" Lelouche said with disgust

so talk was about to say something but before he could bigger sound from the other side of the tunnel.

"Good you found it" said a man dressed in military armor Lelouche heard his friend curse under breath

"My superior" Suzaku muttered when he saw the question on his friend's face

Suzaku walked over to his superior Lelouche got the girl out the truck and was starting to undo the straps which bound her legs and arms together, Lelouche heard Suzaku and his superior arguing, a gunshot rang out, turning the Lelouche saw Suzaku on the ground, Lelouche realized that Suzaku I just taken a bullet for him.

"Useless 11 can't even kill one schoolboy" the man turned to Lelouche point the gun at him

"Sorry kid but this looks lik "but he never got to finish his sentence as the front of the truck exploded. Grabbing the green haired girl Lelouche ran, as fast as he could (which wasn't much) holding\dragging a girl with him. After to assure that the men weren't chasing him he threw the girl in the ground backing up to one wall's the rest against it

"Who the hell are you" he started to get angry when she did not answer, throwing another question on her

"Answer me, Suzaku dead because of you!"

She did not reply always looking at him through cool gold eyes

picking her back up he walked a few meters where they was a staircase leading up, hearing some noise he and the girl crawled up the steps what he saw was an entire squadron of soldiers, Lelouche cursed under his breath he knew he have to find another way out, unfortunately, he got a call in cell phone quickly turning it off he hoped the soldiers did not hear it, no such luck, the entire squadron was swarming over to where he was.


End file.
